Cold Tea, Warm Heart
by hitchbitch
Summary: hello! im Dannii, re-uploading this from SwimmingTitanFood as i lost the details for that account heh. I'm really excited to start writing fan fictions on here! this is a first attempt at story writing some nsfw stuff, hopefully it isnt too bad. human names used. rated M for later chapters.


The light crunch of freshly fallen leaves and frost under their shoes are the only sound that the pair could hear, Arthur walking briskly ahead slightly; Alfred kept stopping and starting. It was irritating to say the least. Arthur had attempted to ignore it, but after a full 2 minutes of Alfred's little jig, he finally snapped.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" the older male snapped, turning his head to look at the sandy-blonde haired boy. Alfred looked up from the pavement as if he's been snapped out of what ever trance-like state he was in. "Hm? Oh nothing..." Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, and the American noticed. " ...I was just trying to walk in time with you, even though you're shorter you seem to walk faster, its difficult…"

the two both finally grinded to a halt, and Arthur turned around to face the taller man. England held a hand out towards him and looked away from Alfred, his cheeks burning a light pink. "Well come on then, if you really want to…" The American's eyes lit up as he took the hand of the Brit. "your hands are super cold, Artie" The Brit pulled his scarf up over his face a bit higher and shoved his available hand back into his pocket. "What do you expect? It's freezing out here…" He felt his hand be released and shivered at the sudden cold air on his palm before he quickly shoved it into his pocket and turned to look at Alfred. The damned American had taken off his favourite bomber jacket and was in the process of putting it around Arthur's shoulders. "What the hell are you doing! I'm not a woman for god sakes" he began to take the large jacket from his shoulders before he noticed how warm it is, then placed it back where Alfred had draped it. "Please, I don't want you to catch a cold or anything" He held his hand out again, and Arthur took hold of it "You're an idiot, you know." Alfred nodded "yeah I know, but I'm your idiot so it doesn't matter." He said as he nudged the Brit's shoulder. Arthur looked at him with a soft smile, "Yes, I suppose you are." He pulled on the taller male's arm and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "How the hell is your face so bloody warm?" the Brit said as he pulled the American back down to hug him. "Uh can we get home? I'm freaking freezing here" Alfred said trying to pull away from the Brit. Although Alfred is far stronger than Arthur, he decided not to fight and hug the smaller man back.

"I suppose so, its not even that cold" Arthur said as he let go of his American boyfriend. "'Not even that cold'?! Are you serious! You have my jacket of course you aren't cold!" the American tried not to get mad at his British lover who pulled the jacket tighter over himself. Arthur looked at him with a smug grin across his face. Damn it. "Come on lets just get back to the apartment before I end up as a popsicle" Alfred began walking, and Arthur followed, grabbing his hand. "You mean ice lolly, love" Alfred nodded his head and smiled "Sorry, ice lolly" he replied; letting the Brit win with his strange dialect that often baffled him. "I'll tell you what, Arthur" the shorter of the two turned his head to look at the taller blond, their eyes meeting. "You look freaking cute in my bomber jacket" The Brit looked away, a blush creeping to his cheeks, making them a soft shade of red. "Alfred, I am not cute." Arthur said sternly. The American just shook his head lightly and smiled that infamous smile of his. Damn that melted the Brit's heart.

"As soon as we get home, I'm making so much tea." Alfred laughed lightly as the brit continued " I might even pour some down my pants, I'm that cold" they both laughed loudly, rather too loud for the time of night they were walking, but they didn't care.

* * *

Thanks for reading this pretty short 1st chapter heh i promise the next will be longer!

Also the next chapter will contain smut so if you dont wanna see two countries frick frack then i suggest you dont read on!


End file.
